A Tale of Two Professors
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: A fic for my bud Ryoko the Vampire Hunter. Ryoko Dracula begins her job at Hogwarts, and a romance that will change her life forever. FINISHED
1. The fun begins

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS.

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CHAPTER 1

CGP: This story/fic is for my bud, Ryoko the Vampire Hunter. Sorry for all those times I've gotten fed up with you, mad at you, or just plain not talking to you. This is to make it all up. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the friendship between me and all my friends, a few YGO cards, and my writing. Ryoko wishes to own Snape, though.

            The day: August 31. The time: 9:30 am. The place: Ryoko Dracula's home, Dracula Manor. 

            The alarm clock clattered around on Ryoko's bedside cabinet until it fell on her hand sticking out from under the covers of her bed. 

            "Shit! Damn it, that hurts! I'm getting an electric one next chance the Muggles have one on sale somewhere." She grumbled as she crawled out of bed. 

            Ryoko looked at the calendar hanging on the wall on her way to the kitchen. And she cussed some more seeing it was the day she had to go to her new job, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            In the kitchen, house elves were busy at making coffee and breakfast for her. 

The head elf, Kahla, was giving orders while standing on a high stool getting the coffee pot down.

            "Don't bother with breakfast today, Kahla. I've got too much to do. Just coffee will be fine." Ryoko said as she sat down at the table. "Has the paper come yet?"

            Kahla looked over at her as she poured the steaming drink into a mug. "Kahla doesn't think so, ma'am. Kahla been so busy she doesn't know one ear from the other." The small elf gave the cup to Ryoko. "Kahla will ask the others."

            Ryoko nodded, then took her wake-up ritual to her room. 

            The last of the Draculas looked around her bedroom, smiling slightly. It was decorated in 17th century style. Most everything was either black or blood red, but here and there were brighter colors. A post card from her friend Aliana, who was in Tokyo visiting a pen pal, a picture of Ryoko, Aliana, and Kita, their other friend, when they were in America, and a few other odds and ends. 

            Ryoko's trunk was open at the end of her bed. The things she was taking were piled unorganized through out. Her black robes were tangled around her books, books stuck between models, and models caught on robes. 

            "Miss? Eorlana found the paper." A small voice said. 

            Ryoko looked down to see another house elf standing there holding up the Daily Prophet. She took it from her, and then started to pack the rest of her things. The picture of her friends went in gently, unlike everything else, which she had just thrown in. Her money bag went in a small compartment in the side to ensure safety, and the last book pulled off the shelf, tossed in the trunk, the she closed it, locked it, and put it next to the door for the house elves to take to her fireplace.

            "Well, Lupin, I'll be at Hogwarts until the end of the year, and I want you to take this to Aliana as fast as you can. She needs to know where I'll be, so get it there fast. Go on." Ryoko said to her owl, Lupin, named after her godfather whom just passed away. He hooted softly, and then soared out the window with the letter to her best friend tied to his leg.

            Ryoko got changed into her normal black tank top and black bellbottoms along with her dagger necklace. Her black hair brushed slightly, her red eyes now used to the light, and she set out for her drawing room.

            A house elf of maybe 7 had brought down her trunk and set it handle up next to the stone fireplace. Ryoko walked to it briskly, her dagger bouncing against her chest. 

            Most of the elves had gathered to see her off, Kahla in tears.

            "Don't worry, Kahla, I'll come back. And if Kita or Aliana swings by, tell them to visit me at Hogwarts. I'll need some visitors. That place is drab." Ryoko said to comfort the poor creature. 

            Kahla wrapped her tiny arms around her middle, then gave her the jar of Floo powder. Ryoko took some, threw them in the fire, and then stepped into it.

            "Hogwarts!" she shouted into it, and then all the elves watched as their mistress disappeared along with her trunk, Kahla sobbing her heart out.

            "Headmaster, you know how long I've been wanting that position. You said I could have it the next time there was an opening!" Severus Snape protested.

            "Now, Severus. Just hold on one more year, and then it is yours. But this year, I'm letting a female teach this class. If she can live and/or keep her memory by the end of the year, maybe you two could, make an exchange of sorts." Dumbledore explained calmly.

            Snape sat down, appalled. "A female? Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? She won't make it! No females have ever done that!"

            Dumbledore smiled. "No females have ever tried. And I am quite sure this one will." 

            A distant sound reached their ears as Ryoko neared them. She came to a stop and walked out of the fireplace clumsily. She brushed soot off of her clothes, then took off her dark sunglasses and cleaned them, and then put them up. She looked over at Dumbledore, missing Snape by a mile.

            "I'm here. So, what do I have to do now?" she asked him.

            "First, you have to meet one of your coworkers. Ryoko, this is Severus Snape. Severus, this is Ryoko Dracula." Dumbledore said, motioning to them each as he said their names.

            Ryoko whirled around quickly, making her dagger swing around to her back. But she didn't notice as she got a look at Snape. Her trunk fell to the floor with a thud, as she had let go of it in her shock of the handsome creature that stood before her. 

            Both Ryoko and Snape had the same thought as they stared at each other. 'Whoa. I'm in love.'

CGP: Ryoko, did you like the first chapter? I may add another one tomorrow, depending on what goes on. R&R, please Ryoko? And please excuse the dots/boxes/things at the bottom of the page. 


	2. Now the first of several surprises

A TALE OF TWO PRROFESSORS

CHAPTER 2

BY CELTIG GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Ryoko, and anyone who bothers to read this, I hope you like it. In this chapter, there are some surprises and a few visitors. Ryoko, any guesses? 

Disclaimer: I forgot it lest chapter. I don't own HP but I want to own Lupin and Ryoko wants to own Snape. On with the fic.

            The room was silent for a few moments until Dumbledore cleared his throat. Ryoko turned back around and moved her dagger back to the front. 

            "Well, Ryoko. I think it would be best if Severus showed you the way to your office and your room." (a/n: I know in fics that the teachers rooms are practically houses and on the Sorcerer's Stone game for Gameboy Color they are offices and bedrooms combined, but I'm going with the practically houses. Be easier.)

            Ryoko nodded, then dragged her trunk as she followed Snape.

            "So, how many teachers work here?" she asked. 

            "About 150, I believe. I haven't seen most of them, but for having over 1000 students, we need a lot." Snape replied much more cooler than he was feeling.

            Ryoko just nodded again, then continued to follow him. The rest of the journey was quiet except for their footsteps. Just as Ryoko had predicted, the place was drab. She was going to have fun lightening things up a bit.

            Just as they rounded a corner, Ryoko was tackled by something dressed in blood red and black, which was jingling slightly.

            "Ryoko! Bestest friend!" it squealed. "What are you doing here?"

            Ryoko had a hard time prying the thing off of her as it was hugging her so tight.

            "What the hell? Who are you?" she growled. 

            The thing looked up at her, it's face hidden in shadows. "You really need a vaca, Ryoko. Is that why you're here?" it asked.

            Ryoko only knew one person who told her she needed a "vaca", Aliana.

            "Aliana, you freak of nature. Get off me! What are you doing here?" she snapped.

            Aliana just grinned like the freak she was and stood up, her black hair tumbling back down to her ankles. "I'm a professor here! And my name isn't Aliana anymore!"

            Ryoko looked down at her. She stilled looked the same, all 9 tattoos, the same silver jewelry, and the blue eyes that made anyone's heart melt when used the right way. "No? Then what is it?"

            "My name is now _Kassandra_ Elizabeth Lupin. Papa let me change it two years ago. So, are you a teacher here too? I've got Charms. Flitwick retired, so I took over. This is going to be fun! And Kita's around here somewhere, but she wandered off a while ago. I was looking for her then I found you and then we talked and here we are!" she rambled off in about, oh let's say 3 seconds. 

            Snape stepped forward. "Kassandra, do you know Ryoko?" 

            Kassie looked up at him like he was nuts. "Know her? We're practically sisters. My father is her godfather." 

            "Was. He was my godfather." Ryoko interrupted.

            "No, he's still alive. He's at home waiting for me to owl him. Well, gotta go find Kita. See ya later!" And with that, the 21 year old ran off in search of their other friend.

            Snape continued on down the hall. "Well, I like your friend. She's definitely got a lot of energy. How did you come to meet her?"

            Ryoko had to think about that for a moment. "I think we met at the park. I was walking my cousin's dog while she was away, and the dog ran to Kassie. She was terrified of it, and she screamed when the dog jumped on her and started to lick her face. I got there as Kassie kicked it away, and I helped her up. She told me she was petrified of dogs, and we just talked with each other and we became friends. So, this it?"

            Snape nodded. "Yes, this is your room. If you have any questions, just wander around until you find Kassandra. She'll help you." And that done, he walked back up the corridor and out of sight. Ryoko went in her new home/living quarters and placed her trunk by the bed. 

            She fell backwards onto her bed and sighed. How was she suppose to get Snape to notice her with a hyper active 21 year old, a slightly calmer 21 year old, and her who didn't know anything about this school? This was gonna be a long year…

CGP: Well, I have come! And for everybody who doesn't know what Kita looks like, I'll tell you at the beginning of the next chapter. And, Ryoko teaches her first class…in the words of Ryoko…Dun, dun, duuuuuh…=^_^= R&R! 


	3. The first day of term and already she's ...

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 3

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Hey, anyone who is reading this, especially Ryoko, help me with ideas for later chapters. I have writers block and I need help.

Lupin: Well, are you going to write?

CGP: Yeah, hold on. Ryoko, hope you get fully better by Monday! Now read on minna-san!

             "Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First years will note that The Forbidden Forest is off limits. And we have three new teachers to add to our staff this year. Filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Ryoko Dracula." Dumbledore said.

            Applause sprouted in the hall, mostly from the Slytherins who got a good look at her.

            "And taking the Charms field, now that Professor Flitwick retired, is Kassandra Lupin. And taking the Care of Magical Creatures spot is Professor Cedric Diggory. I hope you treat them all with respect, and if you see Peeves or a ghost being rude towards them, please inform the head of your house." Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall once more before it became noisy again. "That is all. Let the Feast begin!"

            All this time, Ryoko, Kassie, and Snape were sitting at the end of the table waiting for him to say that. As soon as the noise erupted, Kassie turned to Ryoko. 

            "Hey, Ry, how come you didn't tell me you were teaching here?" she asked, using Ryoko's newest nickname.

            "Don't call me Ry." Ryoko growled. "I took the job because I needed to get away from the mansion. Kahla told me this job was open, so I applied. Now, why didn't you tell me you changed your name when you wrote me from Tokyo?"

            Kassie gave a sheepish grin. "Well, the Ministry was after me at the time, so I couldn't unless I wanted to get arrested. Well, how about the dude next to you. I think Severus likes you. I've seen him watching you all day."

            Snape interrupted the, er, interesting conversation (a/n: Yeah, right!), to speak.

            "Excuse me ladies, but do you know that Dumbledore is a fruity old cactus?"

            Kassie immediately started to giggle. Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

            "What?"

            "Lupin is such a fraud. He was never the same after he screwed the Whomping Willow." Snape continued.

            Kassie stopped giggling and glared at him. "You'll pay for that, Slime Ball!" she said quietly.

            She pulled out her wand, but Ryoko grabbed her wrist. "No, Kassie. I think he's drunk. Don't drink anything. We don't need you drunk too. God, the castle would fall down."

            Kassie nodded, the proceeded to pout because she couldn't curse him. 

            Ryoko stood up. "Come on Severus. I'll get you back to your room. Come on you old geezer!"

            She helped Snape walk down the corridors to his rooms and let him wander to the bed. She started to leave when Snape cried out.

            "Ryoko, stay, please! Help, poison, curse, torture…" He said weakly. 

            Ryoko turned around to see him holding his stomach while curled into a ball. 

            "I need Kassie." She said to him. "Please, just stay there. I'll be right back. Stay put." 

            As she turned to leave, Kassie was right behind her. Ryoko jumped in surprise.

            "How do you do that?"

            Kassie shrugged. "So, whatcha need? Help with organizing, planning, decorating…what?"

            Ryoko backed up a bit. "It's Severus. I think he's cursed. He said he was and he can't have a hangover because it hasn't even been a full hour yet! So, Kassie, help him!"

            Kassie pulled out her wand. "Fine, just don't blow a fuse." She walked over to his bed and looked at him. Kassie watched as he cried a little more, then walked to the other side of the bed. Walking back to Ryoko, her face said everything.

            "You don't know what it is, do you?" Ryoko asked, knowing the answer.

            "Actually, I do, but I don't have the right qualifications to perform the spell. But you do. It's a deadly curse, a Dark curse. Come on now, think. You've seen it bunches of times. Just think." 

            Ryoko thought. She usually used every curse she saw, but she had never seen this one. Wait, yes she had! It was her specialty curse reserved for her many enemies. The Fideliousdeliano curse (a/n: Hey Ryoko, wanna try to pronounce that?). She pulled out her wand as Kassie smiled.

            "Later!" she said, and then disappeared.

            Ryoko performed her counter curse, and then left before Severus could notice her. But he did.

            "Thank you Ryoko. I think I love you even more."

            The next morning brought lots of sounds, smells, and loud peoples for Kassie's werewolfness. Her nose was finding all kinds of smells. Fear, excitement, happiness, love, and nervousness. The sounds were almost too much to bear. Shouting, laughing, squealing, complaining, and fighting were the main ones as she walked up to the staff table.

            Ryoko, Snape, and a witch with gray hair all looked up as she approached. 

            "Good morning Kassandra." The witch said.

            Kassie looked at her. "Who're you?" she mumbled in her post sleep gibberish.

            "I am Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. I hope your first class goes well. You have first years first. They should be easy. Just be nice to them and they'll listen. Well, best be off." Sprout said.

            Kassie plopped down next to Snape. "Why does this place look like Hell with new wallpaper?"

            Snape smiled down at her. "Maybe because usually you sleep until noon, take 2 hours getting dressed, then another 3 hours just to figure out were you are going. So by then it's 5 in the afternoon and you come to dinner, go back to your room, and stay there all night. You're not used to it in daylight." He explained.

            Ryoko laughed. "Well, Kassie, ready for your first class? Starts in 10 minutes."

            Kassie woke up right then. "10 MINUTES! Gotta go! Talk to ya later!" she said as she grabbed some toast and ran off, her robes tripping her as she went.

            Snape stood up. "I suppose I should go too. I have 7th years first, so I shall see you at lunch." He said to Ryoko. 

            "Yes. I need to get out my model for the first lesson. The worst curses there are." And with that, she walked off, leaving a surprised Snape behind.

CGP: Well, Ryoko, do you like this chapter? I'll try to get another one up tomorrow. Hey, I can't come to werewolfregistry.net tonight. Grandma won't let me. Maybe we can find somewhere else we can chat. Review and tell me!

Lupin: And everyone else, R&R! 


	4. The first classes and crazy students

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 4

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Hey, Ryoko, sorry I made you call him and old geezer. Well, the first classes of both Ryoko and Kassie, just for the Hell of it. 

Lupin: You never told them what Kita looks like.

CGP: I'll tell them when I plan to add her in. I might not. I KNEW YOU COULDN'T PRONOUNCE THAT CURSE! HAH! I KNOW ALL!

Lupin: On with the fic.

Disclaimer: No. Don't own.

            Ryoko entered the classroom just as the last person was sitting down. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Ryoko A. Dracula. You will call me either Professor Ryoko or Professor Dracula." She paused and looked at them all. "Our first lesson will be curses and their counters. Then creatures, then Dark devices. Any questions?"

            A girl in the front row raised her hand. "What kind of creatures will we be studying?"

            " Vampires, werewolves, banshees. All the Dark creatures." Ryoko explained. "Now, we'll just get to know each other. Everyone get out their wands and get ready to do some magic."

            The students got them out and watched her. Ryoko walked to the end of the first row. The boy there looked terrified to go first.

            "Now, tell us your name and favorite class." Ryoko instructed.

            "My name is Kyle and I like Transfiguration." He said nervously.

            Ryoko nodded. "Next."

            "Kahla, Potions." The girls stated.

            "I have a house elf named Kahla. She's one of my best friends. Well, keep going."

            "Salinea, Care of Magical Creatures."

            "Sarah, Divination."

            "Nathan, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

            Ryoko smiled. "I think I have a friend," she said. 

            The whole class did this, and then Ryoko walked back to the front of the room. "Now, we'll just do a quick review. Now, what are the differences between a wolf and werewolf?" she asked.

            A girl with bushy brown hair raised her hand. "The wolf has a shorter snout and their ears are more pointier. The werewolf has bigger paws, thinner tails, and are larger than a wolf. There are many more but if I said them all, we would be here until dinner." She said.

            "What's your name again?" Ryoko asked.

            "Kassandra Weasly. Why?" the girl questioned.

            Ryoko looked at her. "I know someone who looks like you. Is your mother by chance Hermione Granger?" 

            The girl looked surprised. "Yes, and let me guess. You know someone named Kassandra?" 

            Ryoko nodded. "Actually I do. She's the new Charms teacher. Well, that's all for today. Be ready to learn some curses tomorrow. Class dismissed."

            The class got up to leave when Ryoko said, "Will someone please come here for me? I need a favor."

            Kassandra walked to her desk. "What is it Professor?"

            "You have Charms next, right? Take this to Professor Lupin. She might be late, but give it to her."

            Kassandra nodded, then left.

            "Welcome to Charms! I am Kassandra Elizabeth Lupin. Known to you as Professor Lupin. Today will be a fun lesson. We'll practice changing features such as hair color, length, eyes color, facial features, and others. I need a volunteer. You, in the middle." Kassie said.  

            The boy stood up and came to the front.

            "Well, what do you want changed?" Kassie asked

            "My hair and eyes. Hair to blonde and eyes to green."

            Kassie nodded. "Okay, everybody watch! Hair of blonde, eyes of green, turn this into one hot teen!"

            And right before their eyes, his hair turned blonde, and his eyes turned green. A few girls gasped. One giggled.

            "Well class, I want you to think of what you want changed, and write them down. When you've done that, raise you hand and I'll come to help you with the spell. Get busy. And you may talk to your friends quietly as you do so." Kassie said.

            The class started to whisper as friends asked friends what they should change. As they did that, Kassie sat on her desk and put blood red streaks through her hair and changed her eye color to bright purple. Some of the boys looked up at her as they finished.

            "Whoa, awesome chic at 12 o'clock." One said. His bud nodded his agreement.

            Kassie walked over to them. "Are you two done?" she asked. They nodded dumbly. "Okay, this is the spell…" And she proceeded to inform them. 

            When the bell rang, people walked out of the class looking at least a little different then they had coming in. Every one was laughing and smiling.

            Kassie sat down, ready to give up. Almost all of the guys had tried more than 5 looks to get her to notice them, and she kept running back and forth between them. The next class came in, and she sighed. This was going to be a long day…

            Later at lunch, Ryoko had to laugh when Kassie walked into the Great Hall. Her hair was to her ears and blue, one eye was black, the other was red, and her face was sprinkled with freckles across her nose.

            "Rough class?" she asked.

            Kassie glared. "First years are not easy. They did this to me, and 7th year boys were flirting with me. Maybe I should have taught them silencing spells. Had a nice quiet class. How was yours?"

            "Let's see…I had a girl barf in class 2, a few Slytherin boys flirting with me, and Filch was yelling at me for saying I was going to bring a werewolf into class." Ryoko said.

            Kassie turned her head sharply to look at her. "So you want me to come into class when I change?"

            Ryoko nodded slowly. "Yeah, but if you don't want to, I could always ask Remus…"

            "No! I'll do it! When?" Kassie said quickly.

            Ryoko smiled. It worked again. Kassie hated her father doing anything she could do. She always did what she could, and then asked her father. "Next week, anytime. All you have to do is change in my class in the morning, then have someone else teach for you. Simple, right?"

            Kassie nodded. "Yeah. Well, gotta go and get ready for my next class. Later." 

            Ryoko nodded and watched her go. "Sometimes I wonder where she keeps her energy before it finally kicks in." she said to herself, then got up and went on to set up her next class.

CGP: Tada! Chapter 4! I am happy! I may have #5 up tomorrow. Never know. Well, R&R!

Lupin: Please do. I need help. So does she.


	5. Confessions and curses and SpyingThings ...

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 5

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Okay, I got tired of sitting here waiting for Ryoko to review chapter 4, so I went right ahead and started chapter 5.

Lupin: Can I write anything?

CGP: Possibly no, but you can give me ideas for it. This chapter is all Ryoko/Snape romance/fluff. Very snuggly. On with the fic!

            'Why do I always end up staring at her? I love her so much, but I can't say anything." Snape thought at dinner that night. 'Maybe it's Kassandra…Maybe I can't say anything because of that hyper active…thing. No, that's not it.'

            "Yo, Severus! You in there?" Kassie said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello! Ryoko must speak with Senior Space-Out!" 

            Snape looked at her. "What?" he growled.

            Kassie leaned away. "Geeze…Ryoko just wants to talk to you, but you spaced out. So, talk. I'm outta here. Later." And she left.

            Ryoko turned to him. "I wanted to ask you something, but Kassie was here. Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked.

            Snape nodded, and the two of them left through the special door behind them. Snape led her to his room thingy (a/n: If anyone has an idea on what they should be called, tell me!) and inside.

            "What?" he asked, growling at everything in existence. 

            Ryoko looked up at him. "Why do you act like that?"

            "Act like what?" Snape snapped (a/n: That sound funny…*grins*).

            "Act like something's wrong, then fine, then terrible. You look at me, and then turn away. You glare at me, and then smile. Why? What have I done?" Ryoko whispered.

            Snape sat down on his bed. "Because…well, I guess for a lot of things, but for one main reason." He said.

            "What is that?"

            Snape looked up into her red eyes, full of wonder and fear. "Because I love you. That's why. I never could say it around Kassandra, but know I've said it." Snape looked down sadly. "Now you can tell Kassandra, then the whole school will know. Maybe you should leave. If you want to leave, go. Want to stay? No. Go away. Don't bother to look at me. I don't know why you would want to. Just leave. Leave me to my misery. I'll never be the same man I was."

            Ryoko sat down next to him. "Severus, I…" she started, but was cut off.

            "JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Snape shouted at her.

            Ryoko looked up at him. "Fine, if you want to be cursed forever by yourself, don't come crying to me when you're dieing from heartache!" And with that, she left Snape to be alone. 

            As soon as she left, Snape laid down and cried for the first time in 16 years.

            The next day found Snape still in his rooms. A different teacher took his place as potions Professor. 

            Ryoko was not a bit worried. Well, maybe a little. But not much. He deserved it. He deserves to suffer. But she couldn't help worrying. 

            Kassie noticed her bud's mood, and kept trying to cheer her up. So far, she had popped out of nowhere wearing very bright clothes (from where she didn't know) twice, fell of a banister and did 17 flips on her way down, and laughed so hard milk came out her nose. But nothing worked. Ryoko just stayed in her oh-so-lovely mood.

            Later that night, Ryoko decided to visit the All-annoying-one. So she duct taped Kassie to her chair and left while Kassie screamed at her to let her go.

            "Severus, it's me Ryoko. Can I come in?"  She asked 5 minutes later. She heard a grunt of approval then went in. 

            Snape was sitting on his bed with a book. A VERY THICK book, actually. On it was spells only Kassie could perform, some she never heard of. 

            "What are you doing?" Ryoko asked. 

            Snape looked up at her. "Trying to curse myself. I don't need to live."

            Ryoko stood there, then walked quickly to the bed. She grabbed the book, threw it across the room, then sat down in front of him. "You are not going to curse yourself. I love you Severus Snape. And as long as I do, you will not curse yourself, ever. Understand?"

            Snape looked up at her, then cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

            Ryoko was a bit shocked, but then relaxed into the kiss. 

            Unknown to them, Kassie had somehow gotten into the room and was watching from the only pipe on the ceiling. "Well, it's about time!" she whispered, and then disappeared.

            All next week, Ryoko was in an unusual mood. Happy, smiley, and gentle. Kassie was worried to put it lightly. 

            Snape was also in a similar state. Now EVERYONE at Hogwarts was VERY afraid.

            But, as the days went by, Snape and Ryoko spent time together, became friends, and kissed a bit almost every day. And they were happy.

            And just for the Hell of it, Kassie spied on them every time. She thought it was interesting. The mating rituals of magical peoples, she called it. But know one knew she was there.

            And then all was back to normal at school. Teachers continued to complain about Kassie spying on them in offices, classrooms, and hallways. Filch nearly had a heart attack when Kassie ran through the halls painting squiggles everywhere while she was on a sugar high, and Ryoko had to duct tape, chain, glue, bubble gum, and honey her to a chair more than once. So, everything was normal.

            Now, as everybody knows, Snape still loved Ryoko, Ryoko looked at Snape's ass, and they spent lots of time together snuggling.

            So, that is the end of this fluffy chapter.

CGP: That was my worst chapter yet. I couldn't think of anything at 11:30 this morning. I'm never awake by then. NEVER! So, don't flame me and I WANT MORE REVIEWERS! I'M LONELY! Sure the one's from Ryoko are nice, but I want other people's opinions! I really need more. And Ryoko, I posted a fluffy chapter, now put me in your Karaoke fic! I mean it! If not, I'll kill off Snape in the future! Think wisely! Bye-Bye! R&R! 


	6. Fun and MongossesI think

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 6

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Chapter 6! Well, it is getting close to the end. But the good news is, I have a sequel started! Yay!

Everyone: NO!

CGP: Yes! On with the fic!

            _Screaming from downstairs woke a 5-year-old Ryoko Dracula up. She crawled out of bed and to her door, which she opened slightly to hear better._

_            "No! Go get Ryoko, Karia!" she heard her father shout. "Get her out of here! I'll hold them off. Just go!"_

_            Ryoko panicked. Who could get past the spells and other stuff protecting the mansion? She heard footsteps outside and her mother came bursting in._

_            "Come on Ryoko. We need to go now darling," Karia said. "Come on darling."_

_            Ryoko climbed up into her mother's arms and laid her head on her shoulder, black hair falling in the child's eyes._

_            "Karia! They're inside! Go out to the gates and go! I'll be there in a minute!" Ryoko's father ordered._

_            "But Samel, what if you don't come?" Karia asked._

_            Samel pushed her towards the door. "Go within two minutes."_

_            "Daddy! Daddy!" Ryoko cried, reaching out for him._

_            A tall shape loomed behind him, then a blue light blinded Ryoko. When it cleared, her father fell to the ground._

            Karia ran towards the gates as fast as she could. But then another figure blocked the way. It knocked her to the ground, and Ryoko fell on her arm, which snapped.

_            "Ryoko! Run darling! Get to the gates!" her mother shouted as the figure approached._

_            It lowered the hood on its cloak, and they could see blood dripping from 1-½ inch fangs._

_            The man pulled out his wand, and the blue light hit Karia. When the light faded, she was lying in the mud._

_            "Mommy! Wake up, Mommy!" Ryoko cried, shaking her with her good arm._

_            The man reached down and grabbed Ryoko by the back of her nighty._

_            "Well, young Ryoko. It is time." He said. Then he got ever closer and sunk his fangs into her neck._

_            Ryoko screamed, then all went black._

Ryoko woke up screaming. The dream had been so real, and it had been. She reached up and touched the scars left from that night, 17 years ago. They were on her neck.

            Later on that morning, Ryoko was walking down a random hallway, counting the stones in the floor. Then Kassie ran by screaming.

            "The mongooses are coming! The mongoose are coming!" she said. "Ryoko, we must run! The rabid mongoose are loose!" and she ran off.

            Ryoko stood there for a few second, debating that either Kassie was on a sugar high, or she just lost it. Then, the floor started to rumble.

            "Rumble, rumble." 

            Ryoko saw 3 mongooses running with goo coming out of their mouths. She turned and ran as fast as she could without falling face first into the stones.

            She ran by Snape and he grabbed her wrist.

            "What in bloody hell is going on?" he asked.

            "Th-The mongoose are loose." Ryoko replied, then started running again.

            Snape saw the mongoose and ran as well. Since he had longer legs than Ryoko, he passed her by, A door popped open and he ran in, and when Ryoko ran by, he grabbed her and pulled her in.

            The room was dark, but Snape lit the lamps. Then they heard the door close and click.

            As hard as they tried, they couldn't get it open. Then they heard giggling from outside; Kassie.

            "Kassandra Elizabeth Lupin!" Ryoko shouted. "Let us out!"

            Kassie just giggled and ran off.

            Snape sat down and relaxed into his seat. "Well, get comfortable runt. We're gonna be here a while." He said.

            Ryoko, not liking being called Runt, sat down grumpily and said nothing.

            Six hours later, they were still locked in the room.

            Suddenly they heard a clicking sound from the hallway. Ryoko made the door invisible so they could see.

            A mongoose was limping slowly down the corridor. Its eyes were out of focus and it was leaving a wide trail of slime in its wake. It was covered in stickers reading, "Hi! My name is: Billy."

            Billy the slow mongoose looked up and waved, then continued down the hall. They just blinked.

            Two hours later, we see Ryoko-chan (Lupin/n: We aren't in Japan! /CGP: Sorry!), er, Ryoko pacing, Her coffee was wearing off.

            Snape watched her for a while, and then stood up. He grabbed her and sat her in a chair, and then magically tied her to the chair.

            "Is it true?" he asked.

            "is what true?" Ryoko spat.

            "What you said a few days ago. That you love me."

            Ryoko grinned evilly. "Let me go and I'll tell you.

            So Snape untied her. As soon as she was free, Ryoko pounced on him. Her lips met his, and let the snogging begin!

            About three hours later, Kassie decided to check on them.

            So she opened the door and looked in. What she saw would make Voldie-Moldy quiver with fear. But she wasn't worried.

            Kassie saaw their clothing discarded around a circle about 2 feet in diameter.

            So Kassie just grinned. Then she heard Ryoko scream, and she left. QUICKLY.

            A few hours later, we see Snape and Ryoko laying in a bed with the blankets pulled up to their armpits. Ryoko was in Snape's arms breathing heavily.

            "Wow." Was all she could say.

            They stayed like that for a while. Snape's nicely muscled arms around Ryoko's waist.

            Then they heard the door open and Kassie's voice.

            "Hey Ryoko! Did it work?" she shouted.

            "Did what work?" Ryoko called back.

            "My plan, moron!"

            Ryoko snuggled into Snape's chest. "Oh yeah. Very well. Good job."

            Kassie giggled, and then left.

            Ryoko then heard Snape's voice in her ear. "I think she locked us in again."

            SO, either Snape had a condom, a spell, or Ryoko was on the pill. Pick one.

CGP: There ya go! Chapter 6. R&R!


	7. Just a note and I need a friend!

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 7

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Okay, this is just a note, but I still need reviews. Okay, to the point of this note.

Siri: There's a point?

CGP: Yeah… Anyway, I need you guys to decide something for me. I have, like, 3 branches of a sequel waiting, and I don't know which one to post first. So, here's the picks.

Ryoko and Snape meet the In-Laws. They take Element to visit, and insanity follows everywhere. A snuggle fic. Ryoko and Snape try to spend some time just snuggling, but Element's about 3 months old and screams every 15 minutes. Element goes off to Hogwarts, and she runs into her godmothers old friends and causes total and utter chaos there. 

Lupin: That's it?

CGP: Yeah, that's all I could think of. Actually, Anthony gave me the idea for #1. So, all you wonderful readers, especially you Ryoko, review and tell me which one to put up first. ALSO! The chapters are shorter because I now have a limit of 4 pages of notebook paper per chapter, so the chapters are probably be like the last one. Short and a bit stupid.

Black: Stupid my ass! They're funny! And these reviewers don't know comedy if it danced naked in front of them wearing your brother's underwear as a hat!

CGP: Uh, okay…Well, review and tell me! And if anyone wants a friend, I need one…I seem to be losing my friends…*sniff* Uh, I need a friend…R&R… 


	8. Oh My God First this and now this? What ...

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 8?

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Hi. Uh, I'm not too sure what chapter this is. Didn't number it while I was writing it. So, chapter something. Whelp, on with the fic.

            Snow fell silently on the grounds of Hogwarts. The castle was silent, as it was the first days of the holidays and all of the students went home (they were tired of Kassie). Ryoko and Snape were closer than ever after the mongoose incident. 

            Kassie shivered as she sat on Ryoko's bed, watching the said vampire pace.

            "Ryoko! It's cold!" she whined. "Can't we go somewhere warm, like the Great Hall or something?"

            Ryoko turned to her, glaring with as much firepower as a Charizard (a/n: Sorry, couldn't help it.). "This is the only place we can talk. How am I going to tell Severus?"

            Kassie scrunched up her nose. "Tell him later. It's Christmas Eve, let's party!"

            So, after Kassie threatened Ryoko with her evil cry of pitifulness,, Ryoko agreed, and then they proceeded to get drunk off their rockers.

            The next morning, we find Ryoko and Kassie as drunk as fruit bats tangled up together on a magical Twister mat.

            "Oi, my head hurts!" Kassie said as she woke up.

            "Is that all you do? Complain?" Ryoko asked.

            After they spent about 10 minutes trying to untangle themselves, Kassie made a mad dash for the door.

            "Where are you going?" Ryoko asked.

            Kassie turned around so fast she fell over. "My rooms, presents, Christmas, DUH!"

            Ryoko picked on of hers. "Hold on a minute. Yours are here. Catch."

            So, after they opened them all, Kassie disappeared, and only to reappear at lunch.

            Ryoko only nibbled at her food, as she thought about what she would tell Snape. Kassie noticed her friends' silence, but stayed quiet herself.

            Snape noticed them silent, instead of arguing over the best brand of hair gel or something else pointless.

            "Okay, something is wrong. Kassandra, what is it?" he finally asked.

            Kassie looked up with eyes saying 'None of your business now leave me alone'.

            "Ryoko?" he asked

            Ryoko looked at him. "I'm fine. Not hungry." She answered.

            Dumbledore stood up, and the table grew silent.

            "I believe that Professor Snape has an announcement to say. Go on Severus."

            Snape stood up and looked around the table. 

            "This is possibly my most important day of my life, considering all I've been through. And I have been putting this off too long. So I shall say it now." Snape kneeled on one knee and presented Ryoko with a small box. "Ryoko Dracula, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal (a/n: A BOMB!) a diamond ring set in white gold. (a/n: Damn…)

            All of the people at the table were silent, and Kassie was in tears, but grinning like a loon.

            Ryoko looked at him. 'Oh Severus, of course!" she said. Then after he placed the ring on her finger, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

            Everyone at the small, almost tine table clapped. Kassie hugged everyone, including Snape, then disappeared again.

            After everything settled down, Snape and Ryoko started to plan out the wedding and the future. Then they, too, made a disappearing act.

            A few months later, as Ryoko packed her stuff into her trunk, neatly this time, Kassie entered, somewhat normally. As in using the door. (a/n: Lupin: wow. An accomplishment/CGP: *FPoDD*) 

            "Hey, Ryoko. Visitor for both of us." She informed the she-vampire.

            Ryoko wondered who would want to see her (excluding a few Slytherins) and why.

            "Kita!" she gasped as she exited the room thingy.

            And yes it was. Kita was standing there, her purple eyes and blue hair the brightest things in the corridor. 

            "Hey Ryoko! Look, I got us all something!" Kita said. She opened the box in her had and they saw 3 pendants: a small dagger, a heart, and a sun. "One for each of us. Dagger for Ryoko, heart for Kass, and sun for me."

            The girls took theirs and added them to chains.

            "Hey Kass? How many necklaces is that now? 20? 30?" Ryoko asked. 

            Kassie looked up. "23." She stated.

            All of them laughed, and then went off to the Great Hall for lunch.

            "So, Ryoko. What do you think? This one or this?" Snape asked, holding up 2 pictures of houses.

            "Neither." Ryoko replied.

            Snape looked at her. "Why not?"

            "Let's just pick one of the mansions at live there."

            "Fine…"

            Kassie snorted. Ryoko had been on the verge of telling him, but she turned tail and ran. Not literally of course, but you get the idea.

            "Well, Ryoko. Don't forget what you told me. You'll have to do it sometime very soon." She said, then left them to think.

            Snape looked questioning at Ryoko. "Do what?"

            Ryoko shook her head. "Nothing. Just something stupid." Then she returned to reading her book: Actions of the Werewolf.

            When Snape left the study, Ryoko sighed. "That was close. I really need to tell him very soon. What would mom do?" she said to herself.

CGP: Well, a fluffy romance chapter. Ryoko, you happy?

Lupin: She is.

CGP: Yeah, you're right *snuggles into his lap* Hey, I got a note here from Ryoko the first time she read this before I changed a few things and typed it. Here it is: _'This is getting good.'_ I'm sure you guys can agree? Well, R&R, minna-san!

Lupin: WE ARE NOT IN BLOODY JAPAN!

CGP: Sorry…*sniffle* Anyways, R&R…*mumbles* Remmy's being mean to me. I need a friend or something to make him nice. You guys got anything? 


	9. 12: Just another note Please read if you...

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 8 ½

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Hi, this is only a note, and I really want you guys to read this. Remember chapter, what was it? 5? Whenever…when Severus and Ryoko were locked in the room and they got a little too friendly? Well, if you want, give me your e-mail address, and I'll send you the stuff I left out. E-mail me saying you want the stuff, or tell me in a review. 

Snape: Don't do it! She'll go on a rampant mind streak and write stuff like that all week!

CGP: Yes, give me answers! But make sure you give me your e-mail address so I can send it! Well…Get reviewing!

Snape: Please don't.

CGP: *wallops him with FPoDD* Yes review! 


	10. Possibly the last chapter

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER WHATEVER

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: To everyone who has reviewed this fic, I'm sorry. I must take this fic down forever. I lost my best friend this week, and I am no longer able to write their name. I am a wreck. Crying, hiccupping, and practically wrenching my heart out. They are still alive, but they never want to speak to me again. You have this week to beg me to keep it up. If you guys really like it, then I'll keep going. But I need some time to think. I promise. I'll either take this down next week, or put up another chapter. Just give me some time. And to my friend whom I have lost, I'm sorry. That is all.


	11. This is not the last chappie, and the ba...

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 11/9

FLAME

Flame: I know, don't bitch at me. I have been busy, sad, depressed, bored, full of writer's block, and everything else. And the friend from chapter 10, well, I'm over it, and now I'm trying to figure out how to get my exboyfriend back. My friends Anthony and Renee think I shouldn't, but hey, it's my life right? Well, enough blabber, and on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I will not say it after this chapter. I own Kassie, Ryoko is, of course, owned by Ryoko the Vampire Hunter, and Kita is owned by Renee.

            So, in Kassie's words of the past months, "This is heaven and I'm a devil!" 

            But, before we end up listening to a bunch of people put her straight, Flame will tell you of what has happened. 

            Well, Ryoko looks like she swallowed a beach ball, and she has serious mood swings, and the scary part is, she was nice to Kassie when she wrecked her library.

            Kita has decided to be the nanny for the baby, and she has decorated the nursery just as Ryoko and Snape had ordered it.

            Kassie was bored out of her mind, and that was hell. If she was bored, it is best to give her something to do, or she blows something up. Hence the wrecking the library.

            And to put it lightly, Severus was frantic. But if we have everything in here, you'll be reading until YOU have children.

            So, back to the fic. 

            "Kassie, can it and get me a damn pillow." Ryoko snapped. A mood swing just hit her, for the worst.

            Kassie saluted her. "Aye, aye, Cap'n Grumpy!" And away she marched.

            Kita barreled into the room. "Nursery done, now for the crib…" 

            As she dashed past, Snape grabbed her waist and tossed her into the armchair next to him. "Sit, relax, it's Kassie's turn." He stated. 

            At that exact moment, something went "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!"

            And everybody got up, with a slow Ryoko following.

            To put it crazily, it looked like Kassie had blown up several chickens. Without the guts, beaks, feet, or other parts. Just the feathers. Apparently, she was bored again, and she had, evidently, blown up several pillows. Needless to say, no one was happy.

            "KASSANDRA ELIZABETH LUPIN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF WHATEVER GOD YOU WORSHIP DID YOU DO?" Snape roared.

            "Um, I worship Ra, and I think my Engorgement charm went a little wrong." Kassie replied sheepishly.

            Ryoko sighed, pulled out her wand, cleaned the room, and then turned to Kassie. "If you even dare to try magic on ANY of the baby's things, you will look just like those pillows."

            Kassie raised an eyebrow. "Before or after I blew them up?"

            "JUST GO WORK!" both Snape and Ryoko shouted.

            And Kassie worked. She worked all day, she worked all night, and she would've worked the next day if it weren't for the scream.

            Kassie was cleaning the dresser with a rag when she heard it. A high pitched, sudden, loud expanse of noise, that even Kassie could not do. She dropped the rag and cleaner, propelled herself down the stairs, and landed at the bottom ungracefully in a heap.

            Ryoko was on the loveseat, clutching her stomach and breathing rapidly. "Kass…" she forced out. "It's time. Get Sev…"

            Needless to say, she got. She ran strait down the hall, left, and left again, right, up, around, and down to his office. 

            "The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" she shrieked at him. "Ryoko's in the den!" and she proceeded to run to wherever Kita was. 

            A few hours later, Kassie and Kita were sitting in the waiting room, waiting (a/n: DUH!) for Ryoko to deliver the baby. Kassie was pacing, and every five steps, she would make a pouty noise, turn, and go the other way. Kita was in a chair asleep, head on the arm.

            "Excuse me, are either one of you Kita or Kassie?" A nurse asked.

            Kassie turned abruptly. "I'm Kassie, the snoozing one is Kita. Why? You an undercover cop? Cuz I swear to Cornelius Fudge that is wasn't me who blew up the lower vaults of Gringotts."

            "No, Ryoko and Severus say it's a beautiful baby girl, and you can see them if you wish." She answered. "And who is Cornelius Fudge?"

            Kassie shook her head, woke up Kita, and followed the nurse to the correct room.

            Kita knocked gently, opening the door a fraction more than needed to let her head through. Ryoko was in a bed, looking worn out, while Snape sat next to her, holding a bundle of blankets.

            "Oh, Kita, come on in. Where's Kassie?" Ryoko asked quietly.

            Kassie's head joined Kita's in the door. "Right here. Can I see baby?"

            Snape nodded, and Kassie dashed, but quietly, over to see. And, she "Awed" at her.

            She had black fuzz plastered to her head, and she looked just like Ryoko in the face, but softer. Her eyes gazed about at everything. It was like a mix from both parents. A real deep blood red. The red from Ryoko, the darkness from Snape. She cooed, and then lifted her arm towards Kassie.

            Snape smiled. "Well, she already knows her godmother. Smart, she is. Here, hold her. Light as a feather."

            Kassie took her gently, and she practically melted, she was just so freakin' adorable!

            Kita looked over Kassie's shoulder at Baby. Her response was another "Aw" sound. 

            So for a while, they played pass the Baby, until Kassie yawned and sat down. Her eyes were without the glimmer, and she looked like she wouldn't be getting up for a while.

            Ryoko was sitting up again, holding Baby. "Yah, Kassie's godmother, so is Kita. Well, if you want to take on Nannie and godmother."

            Kita nodded, and sat across from Kassie. "Name?"

            "Element Charli(Sharlee) Snape. Ele for short. 8 lbs, 8oz. (a/n: I couldn't think of a baby weight, so I used my own. Smallest in the hospital) And she has a good set of lungs and vocal chords. Let us know that about half an hour before you came in. So, who wants her?" Ryoko said.

            Her response: 2 moans, a whimper, a few uttered threats, something in Egyptian, and a mumble from all 3.

            "Fine. No candy for anybody." She stated. As soon as the words left her mouth, Kassie said: "I'll take her!" Everybody laughed.

Flame: I finally got the entrance of Element up. So now, I will take a small break, update something tomorrow, and maybe this will be done by the end of the weekend. Now let me sleep! *promptly falls asleep on the keyboard*


	12. The departure of Kassie aka not the last...

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

CHAPTER 12

FLAME

Flame: I got rejected on an offer. Someone didn't want to join my club. Oh well. This one is kinda sad, but I don't think it's a tearjerker. It might be for some people. On with the fic.

            "Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Kassie asked for the zillionth time that day. "It'll be so boring without you!"

            Ryoko shook her head as she held Ele. "No, I can't leave Sev and Kita with a good screamer can I?"

            Kassie thought about this. "Actually, you can. All you do is pack, and leave in the middle of the night before Ele screams to eat."

            "Stop it, just go already. It's sad enough without you hanging around." Kita stated as she hugged her best bud.

            Just as she was about to depart, Kassie turned to Ryoko. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I've ever done to you, and maybe we can talk sometime soon. And what I did a couple weeks ago, it was only a joke. I had been planning on it all year because I'm always the butt of the jokes you guys do. I just wanted to prove I could play a joke too. I didn't know it would end like this. Maybe, you could give me a second chance. I really want to stay friends."

            A few tears leaked out of Ryoko's eyes. "Yah, maybe. I think I can give you one more chance. But don't do something like that again. It really freaked me."

            Snape cut in. "Kassandra, you need to go. You're going to be late."

            "All right." Kassie whined. 

            After another round of hugs, more apologies on Kassie's part to Ryoko, a kiss on the cheek for both Snape and Ele, and a bunch of tears, Kassie walked off down the road, dragging her trunk behind her. Her cloak swished for a while, mingling with the jingling of her jewelry, until she was out of earshot. But all of them watched until she could no longer be seen.

            Ryoko looked down at Ele. "There goes your godmother. Maybe you'll see her again, maybe not. But you'll see pictures and hear stories."

            And Ele cried out at seeing one of the big people go.

Flame: The apology part is a hint to a certain someone. And Kassie as me, Ryoko as the other person. Please give me a chance to explain things fully. Review or e-mail me saying whether or no you'll listen to me. And for the rest of you, R&R. Later. Oh, yah, did anyone cry? I suck at short good-byes. 


	13. The last chappie, and a stupid authors n...

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

FLAME

CHAPTER 13

Flame: Wow…13 already? Well, sadly, this is the last chapter. And it will be long. Hey! The friend from chapter 10? They forgave me! Yay! *does pathetic dance* I am happy. They forgave me, but we ain't as close as we used to be. All hail Domon's gut! I shall explain.

Yesterday afternoon, after my dad, uncle, brother, and friend went to the pond to fish, Domon called me. He said that he had seen our friend at Buiscutville when he and his grandpa went there for breakfast. The friend, let's call them Bob; Bob's dad said they would be with him. So when they got back, Domon called me, telling me to call Bob. Well, Domon three-wayed it, and asked Bob if they would give me a chance to explain. Bob said why not, and I did. I broke into tears as I finished, and they said, "You should've thought of that." Then I hung up, cried some more, and then watched the last of Lord of the Rings. Then Domon called me back saying Bob forgave me, and I was so happy! I called Bob and asked if it was true. Bob said that they didn't know it was a joke, and that they said they forgave me, and that we weren't pinky-winky friends anymore. (If anyone knows what that means, please tell me) Then I called Domon back, we talked a while, and then I fell asleep on the love seat about halfway through YGO, and woke up after Just Shoot Me went off.

So I'm happy now. Well, I shall not babble anymore, and let you on to read the fic. 

            Snape sighed. It was boring without Kassie. No explosions, no yelling, no messes. Yep, boring.

            It had been exactly three days, five hours, seventeen minutes and five seconds since she left to go back to Hogwarts. No it was very boring, quiet, and clean without her.

            Element screamed more than ever with out the noises. She seemed very taken with Kassie, now she was gone, and Element screamed for all she was worth. And that's actually a lot, considering she's only three weeks old.

            Kita kept running back and forth between Element's room, the den, and Ryoko's study over and over again. She took Ele from her room to the den to Snape, then from there to Ryoko. She wasn't in the best of moods.

            Ryoko wondered why Kassie had taken up her job again, when she hated the boys. It was a wonder of all wonders, and then she remembered that the new Potions professor was young, handsome (in Kassie's eyes), and really liked Charms teachers. She laughed. Kassie was odd. Very odd.

            Kassie wandered down a random corridor, wondering about her friends, family, and pets. Not to mention Ele. Life was playing poker and she got a lousy hand. Oh well, she's a big girl, she can handle it. But it was boring without anyone to bug. 

            As she entered her classroom and looked at her students, it hit her like a pound of cement on a bug. What was she doing here? It wasn't for her. Instructing the students to read something, she ran out the door, to Dumbledore's office, and into a chair.

            "Kassie, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked as she caught her breath.

            And Kassie explained everything.

            A knock on the library door shook Kita out of her trance. She turned around, but no one was there. A second later, she was knocked to the floor by something small, metal, and energetic. It got off of her, ran down a pass, giggling the whole way. Kita went after it, curious to see what it was, and got knocked down again.

            "Come here you!" she shouted, grabbing the hem of they're cloak. They came crashing down, and with a smack, it the floor. 

            "Kassie! Oh my god! What are you doing here? I thought you were teaching?" Kita asked.

            Kassie grinned, gave her a hug, and then explained.

            So all in all, no one continued their teaching jobs. Kassie and Kita took turns watching Ele when the parents needed a rest. And Ele got to be with Kassie most of the time as they both had endless energy.

            And, the poor new potions teacher was left without a date for the Yule Ball. Poor him. Not.

            And so, ladies and gents that is the end of this fic. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and now stayed tuned for thank yous and replies to your reviews.

Flame: It's over, and this wasn't very long, like I thought it was. Oh well. Hey, tell me if I should have a sequel or not. It would b fun to do like Element's school years. How about it? Well, R&R, and wait for the thanx's next chappie. Bai! 


	14. Thank yous, baibais, and guests

A TALE OF TWO PROFESSORS

FLAME

CHAPTER 14

Flame: The last chapter! The thank yous, and the baibais. I have had so much fun writing this! And we have some guests. But I'll let them in after a while. Well, to respond to some reviews.

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter:_** Thank you so much for the first review. And I know I have lost my mind. Have you seen it? You can be silly, see? And sorry I couldn't make you sing that song. I just got the tape a few days ago, and I couldn't fit it in. And there's no way in the seven circles of Lucifer's hell would I tell him that.

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter:_** Another wonderful review! And yes, that chapter did go by fast. Sorry I made you call Snape a geezer. Couldn't think of anything else. And I know you're good with Dark curses and potions, you told me in class before. Yah, Gandalf is slightly off colored white isn't he? Your reviews do get out of hand sometimes. And you practically did write a fic in a review.

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter: _**Thank you, and how come you're the only one who reviewed as I wrote? Hmmm…And yes, I made you look at his ass. I thought it would add to the humor. And I am the queen of fluff, ain't I? Sorry I didn't go R with the stuff, and I'll e-mail it to you if you want! And yes people, you should have reviewed while you had the chance. But you can review after this. 

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter: _**Why don't anyone else review? I know I didn't update, but eventually I did. And yes, if you say so, Demon Wing Ryoko will rule the world. _Demon wing Ryoko: Order of Merlin, First Class, DADA league's Top Vampire Hunter, and winner of Death Eater's Weekly Best Hidden Death Eater award 5 years running._

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter: _**Thank you for the review, even if it was short.

**_Megx: _**Thanks for the review, and you better e-mail me god Dammit! Yes it was hilarious and cute, wasn't it? You like Kassie? That's the first time anyone ever told me that! And too bad about Snape…*huggles Megx* 

**_Megx: _**Thanks for the review, even if it was the same thing twice!

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter:_** You shouldn't cuss at me. I cuss at you. *giggles* Thanks anyway!

**_Lefay: _**I thank you for the review, and would like to say that it was cute. And that fluff is indeed fun.

**_Just some weirdo: _**Really? Aww…you're too kind!

**_Me: _**Thank you so much, and you know what? It did work out! And we do have to start at the beginning, but we did it once, we can do it again! 

**_Caution:_** Well, I kept it up, because you asked me to. Don't know who you are, but everybody, thank this person for making me keep this up!

**_Megx: _**Yah, I know it was cute. Thanks for the last review.

Flame: Well, now for me guests. Kita, Kassie, Ryoko, Snape, and Lupin!

All: *enter*

Flame: Everybody, give a round of applause for Kita, Ryoko, Kassie, and Snape. And then just love Lupin. I really don't want to end this, but I must. I shall have a sequel if you ask. So, goodbai for now, and please read and review my other fics. Baibai! *waves as the screen fades out* **__**

**__**


End file.
